Finding Hope OS
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: Every comfort Edward has ever known disappears in the blink of an eye. Now, he must change the direction of his life. Can he find hope in the midst of despair?


_Here is one of my 2015 Age Of Edward Entries! This little entry started years ago maybe 2013 age, but I didn't finish it and it was a mess. So I went to one of my besties Tracy,_ _EnchantedbyTwilight and asked her to take on this massive mess as my beta. She thrives on chaos! She pushed me to the max, I was pissed and angry all the time but the end result is something that I am very proud of. This Edward is a survivor and he's won in my book!_

October 30, 1929

I hear the radio as I jog down the stairs of our large, two-story house. I notice my father sitting in the living room with his head bent towards it, listening intently to what is being said. Something feels different, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I want to stop and ask what's wrong, but the food being served in the kitchen smells wonderful, and I'm running late as it is. Bella, my fiancé, is waiting on me to pick her up for school.

Walking through the house, I take in the beautiful furniture my mother has carefully handpicked over the years. The brown, Danish sofa and matching chairs sit perfectly aligned, facing each other. Lamps, paintings and bookshelves give the room a homey feeling. It's exactly what my father, the doctor, wants for his family—luxuries most of my friends are not afforded.

Alice, my eleven-year-old sister, is at the table eating and chatting with our housekeeper, Thelma, who is more like family since she's been with us since I was born. My mother sits with them, not saying a word, which is not normal. She's usually chatting away with Thelma about the latest gossip.

"Morning," I say, grabbing two pieces of bacon from a plate in the center of the table.

There are eggs warming on our new gas stove, which matches the new electric refrigerator, but I don't have time to sit and eat. I'm reminded repeatedly by Bella that I should always be prompt.

A giggle erupts from Alice when I stuff a whole piece of bacon in my mouth and mumble, "Abyssinia."

I grin at her over my shoulder as I walk out the kitchen. I notice Father is no longer in front of the radio, but find him on the porch when I open the door to leave. It's obvious he has something on his mind, but Bella's going to be upset if I'm late.

"Dad? I'm running late. Can this wait?" I'm already down the front stairs.

"I'm afraid I need to speak to you now, son." His tone is grave, so I stop all movement and turn to face him.

My father is always upbeat and patient, but his somber tone tells me something is seriously wrong. So when he pats me on my shoulder, I give him my undivided attention.

"Last night the stock market crashed." He rubs his temples.

Green eyes, so much like my own, are filled with fear, and all of a sudden, I'm sure mine reflect the same emotion. I've never seen my father afraid of anything.

"I don't understand. Will this affect us?" I ask, worrying about Bella's and my wedding in June.

"I'm waiting to hear from my accountant. I'm … not sure just how bad it is. It could be nothing." He pauses and looks around the yard. "You're a man now, so I just want you to know these things. I may need your help."

"Of course, Father. Whatever you need." I know I need to act like the man he believes me to be, and he looks worried, but I can't help to think we'll be fine. He's always been smart with our money.

"Well, Bella's waiting." I shift from foot to foot, anxious to get a move on. "So I'll be home for supper?"

He nods, and I rush out the front gate, running the one block to Bella's house.

I nearly knock Mr. Swan down as he walks out the door. He seems a little more preoccupied than usual. It must be whatever is going on with the stock market. Charlie Swan works for one of the largest banks in Chicago, having started as a janitor and working his way up the ranks over the years.

"Edward! Slow down." His voice is stern.

"Sorry, Mr. Swan, Bella doesn't like it when we're late." I rush past him, ignoring his warning.

"Just slow down, son." I hear him grumble behind me.

I sneak up behind Bella. She is standing at the sink, cleaning the breakfast dishes. My arms wrap around her, and I kiss her neck, startling her and causing her to jump and let out a squeal.

"Edward! My mother is upstairs." She turns around, giggling in my arms. She shifts from foot to foot, nervous her mother will walk in on us.

"One kiss before school. That's all I want. Come on, baby," I beg, giving her a wink and a grin.

"Oh, Edward, you're such a ham!" She looks over my shoulder, making sure the coast is clear.

Standing on her tiptoes, she tilts her head up as I lean down, gently pressing our lips together.

She smiles into the kiss as I brush back her chestnut hair and stare into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you, too," she whispers against my lips.

I pull her to my chest, holding her face in my hand. My tongue tickles her lips, begging for permission to enter. We've only used tongue a few times, and it always drives me crazy. She's hesitant, but slips her tongue out, brushing it gently against mine. She whimpers, and the sound causes a tightening in my pants.

"Isabella, you and Edward are going to be late for school," her mother calls from the other room, causing Bella and I to jump a part and my pecker to immediately deflate, which is a good thing because she wanders in a moment later.

"Good morning, Mrs. Swan." I give her my best smile.

"Run along you two," she says, walking away, seeming distracted.

I'm getting more and more concerned. Both sets of our parents are distracted and acting strange this morning.

"Yes, Mother. Come along, Edward."

Bella's words pull me out of my thoughts, and we start our short trip to school, trying to be quick, but it's hard because Bella tries to bury her face in my shoulder as we walk.

I stop and turn her to face me but she tries to hide her face. "Bella, look at me. It's fine. Your mother had no idea what we were doing, and I think she was distracted this morning anyway."

She huffs out a breath of frustration. "She knew exactly what we were doing, Edward! Oh, God! What must she think of me?"

"Bella, stop. Your mother knows you're a good girl. Everyone knows." My tone is a little harsh.

"I don't care, Edward. From now on, this bank is closed until June 15th." She closes her lips tight, making her meaning clear.

There's no way I can wait until we get married to kiss her again.

"You do not mean that, Isabella Swan." My tone makes it clear that the thought of no more kisses is more than irritating.

"I do, Edward. I can't have my mother thinking I'm one of those fast girls. She already judges me for hanging around Rose and Jessica." She turns and walks away, leaving me with my mouth agape.

"Now, that's a bunch of baloney!" I call after her. "Why should I be cut off because what your mother may or may not think. It's bad enough I have to wait for something else…." Her glaring at me cuts me off.

"Edward Masen Cullen! Is that all I mean to you? Why don't we just shack-up?" Her tears start falling, and I feel like a cad.

Bella takes waiting until we're married very seriously, and honestly, so do I. Sometimes, I just let my frustration get the best of me.

I take her gently by the arm. "C'mon, Baby, I'm sorry. You mean so much more than that to me. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I brush the hair from her face. "You know how much I love you."

She smiles up at me, my words having the desired effect. I hate when my girl is upset, especially when it's my fault.

"Oh, Edward! I promise that is not our last kiss until the wedding—just not with parents close by."

"Sure thing, gorgeous girl. Now let's get to class," I say before grabbing her hand and pulling her through the door of our high school.

After school we hang out with our closest friends.

Emmett, my best friend since I could walk, leans over and gives me a nudge.

"So, are you going to make whoopee before the wedding? I swear you and Bella are acting like it's the 1800's and not 1929."

I know saving ourselves for our wedding night will make it more special—well, that's what Bella keeps telling me—but listening to the girls flapping their traps about the wedding one bleacher below, reminds me just how long eight months is. Bella insists it's hardly anytime at all—oh, how wrong she is.

Mike laughs as he shakes his head. "Hey, Emmett, butt me."

Emmett tosses his pack of Lucky Strikes over to him and shakes his head at me.

"You're so dizzy over that dame. It's a little pathetic."

Mike lights up a Lucky, takes a drag and looks over to me. "Emmett's got a point there. I mean what's all the hoo-ha about waiting until you're married? 'Why buy the cow if you can get the milk for free?'" He sounds more like a girl than a man as he mocks the age old idiom parents whipped out to keep their daughters pure.

Unfortunately for me, Bella bought into it.

I just shake my head at the both of those fellas. "None of your beeswax. Is it getting harder for me every day? Yes, but I will wait because she's it for me."

My eyes drift over to Bella; her answering smile lets me know she's worth the wait.

"Yeah, and Charlie Swan is on payola with one of the city's most notorious criminals." Emmett laughs, enjoying the fact that my future father-in-law is practically a criminal.

I give Emmett a punch to the shoulder because he's right; one wrong move and I'm sure Charlie Swan will call in a favor from his old buddy to give me the old kiss off.

"I don't understand how an upstanding businessman is best friends with a gangster." Mike stands up and stretches, staring at the girls.

"I don't either, but apparently they grew up together." I watch Bella stand and smooth out her dress. It's my sign she's ready to go.

The girls walk over and wrap their arms around their fella. Both Emmett and Mike give their girls tongue kisses, but I wouldn't dare make a scene like that out in public with Bella, especially since she had threatened to cut me off earlier. Instead, I give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

I take my girl by the hand and lead her down the bleachers. "We gotta make tracks," I say to our friends. "I have to get Bella home before her father blows something." I've seen Charlie Swan get in a lather, and I don't ever want it directed at me.

I walk Bella back home, through what seems to be pandemonium on the streets. Men are standing around the streets reading the blat and chattering like old gossip hounds.

One of them holds a copy of _Variety_ in his hand, so I glance over and take note of the headline: "Wall Street Lays an Egg." All of a sudden, I'm more anxious to get home and talk to my father.

When we finally reach Bella's house, we find her father's car in the driveway.

"Your dad's home early." For some reason the sight of his car causes panic to rise in my chest.

Bella pulls away, walking towards the house. "I hope everything is all right."

We walk into the house hand in hand and find Bella's parents sitting around the radio. Her father's suit jacket is thrown over the back of a chair, and his tie is hanging loose around his neck. He's sitting next to his wife, who is staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" Bella's voice is timid.

Her father raises his red-rimmed eyes to us.

"It's nothing for you two to worry about. Isabella say goodbye to Edward and go up to your room." He dismisses her without another glance.

"Yes, sir." Her tears are threatening to fall, so I hurry her out of the room

I pull her into my arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate how he dismisses me. It's like I don't even exist." She wipes angrily at the tears that are now falling freely.

"I promise I know you exist, and I will make sure you feel it every single day of our lives."

"I can't wait." She gives me a small smile, but she's still upset.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." I lean down and give her a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you," she whispers as she leans into my hand that is gently stroking her face.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." I give her one more kiss before I make my way home

When I enter my house, the eerie silence consumes me. I look around the first floor for my parents, to no avail, so I take the stairs, two at a time, and knock on their door. I can hear their muffled voices before my mother answers the door, a somber look on her face. My heart races when I hear whimpers in the background.

"What's going on?"

"Your father is lying down. He's not himself, Edward." She comes out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Your father's accountant killed himself today. It seems as if all of our money is either in the banks or the stock markets."

She starts to cry softly, so I pull her into a hug. I hold my mother, comforting her for a few moments, but I know I need to speak with Father. After a tight squeeze, I release my mother and let myself into their room. The sight in front of me guts me. My father is lying in their bed in a fetal position. I rush to him and sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Dad?" I'm concerned; I've never seen him like this before. I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze to comfort him, but he stiffens.

"It's all gone, Edward," he says, his voice shaking.

I look at my father, confused. "What's gone, Father?"

"Our money. All of it!" he cries out.

The sound sends fear through me. "What do you mean gone? How can all our money be gone?" I ask, panic obvious in my voice.

I watch as he breaks down, his body heaving with grief. For a moment, I'm frozen in place. This is not my father, not the man I've admired my entire life.

"Son, I mortgaged my practice to invest in the stock market, took out loans, sunk everything we had into the market." He looks up at me, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm a failure as a man, as a provider for my family. I've let you all down."

Seeing him so consumed with pain lights a fire in me, despite the fear in me. Something in me clicks, and I rest my hand on his heaving shoulder, giving it a strong, reassuring squeeze.

"We will be fine. I will take care of everything, Dad. Where is all the paperwork for the house, the practice and the car?" I ask, my voice reflecting a confidence I don't feel.

"Everything is in my office, but there is nothing for you to do, son. We are all doomed." He looks through teary eyes, then bows his head in defeat.

I refuse to accept defeat when it comes to my family. There is only one choice for me: to fight with everything in my being.

Over the following weeks, I take inventory of everything around the house and how much money we have on hand. I've always saved most of my earnings from helping Dad at the clinic or bagging groceries, but most of my money has been spent on Bella since I had purchased her engagement ring with my own hard-earned money.

I haven't seen my father in days. He's locked himself in his bedroom and taken to drinking, drowning his sorrows. The little bit of liquor we had around the house to entertain is now gone.

I go in search of my mother since I need to speak to her on the state of the house. Knowing her fragile emotional state, I have put it off for a few days, but enough is enough, and now it's time. I find her in the kitchen standing at the sink, robotically snapping peas with Thelma.

"Mother, I'm going to need a list of yours, father's and Alice's things that can be sold," I state, leaving no doubt of the seriousness of the situation.

"What? You can't mean that, Edward? I'm sure if we just don't panic like everyone else, we will be fine."

My mother has always lived a privileged life, first as the daughter of a successful business owner, and then a wife of a doctor. Esme Cullen has never been without simple comforts, much less a meal or some sort of servant.

I inhale and stare into her eyes, so she sees I'm serious. "Mother, all the money is gone. He gambled with our livelihood and lost. We have nothing, no income. The house is paid for but the car and the practice are not."

Mother grabs hold of a nearby chair and sits before her legs give way. Her face is pale, and she looks like she's going to pass out. Thelma rushes to pour her a glass of water.

"Thelma, I'm going to need an inventory of all the food we have." I brace myself for what I have to do next. "Unfortunately, this is going to have to be your last day working for us. We can't afford to pay you. I'm ... I'm sorry." I fight back tears as if I was a young boy and not a grown man.

Thelma nods. She walks over to where I'm standing and wraps comforting arms around me. This beautiful, black woman has been in my life since I was born, and it hurts to think that she no longer will be.

"Don't you worry about that, Edward." She gives me a kind smile.

I shake my head at her as my mother jumps out of her chair.

"You can't do that! Thelma is as much a part of this family as any of us."

"Mother, I can't ask Thelma to work for free. It's not fair to her or her family."

Thelma returns to my mother's side, embracing her, calming her down. Alice walks in a few moments later, and the moment ends.

"Go on, child, and sit down. I'll get your breakfast." Thelma wipes a few tears from her cheek and then puts eggs, ham and grits on a plate before sitting it in front of Alice."

"We're going to have to start watching what we eat. If this thing doesn't get better soon ..." I stop, afraid to voice my fears of what's to come.

Thelma looks at me, giving me a smile. "Edward, I have my garden in the greenhouse out back. Maybe we can keep that up. I can keep coming in a few days a week, and as payment, we can split the food that I grow."

"No, Thelma, I can't ask you to do that." I try to decline gracefully. Thelma has always done more than what was required of her, and this would be too much.

"You didn't ask me, boy. I offered. I love this family just as much as I love my own," she says with tears in her eyes.

"All right. If you're positive." I'm grateful for the help but more grateful for her loyalty.

My next order of business is to start scouring my father's office for all the documents I'm going to need. If we can keep the house through all this, my family may be able to survive. We would never be able to make it on the streets, we've lived too much of a pampered life; all of us have, myself included.

Days drift by and the financial crisis in the country grows worse. I begin to sell off my family's possessions. Father goes into a deeper depression, disappearing for days and drinking anything he can find. My mother cries constantly. She even calls me heartless when I sell her most cherished pieces of furniture. She knows I have to do whatever it takes so we can survive the winter, but it hurts her. Even with the things I'm selling, I doubt we will be able to keep the electricity, water and heat on for much longer, and I'm in fear of what the winter will bring.

Later that day, I lie on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, wishing Bella was in my arms. Between everything going on in my life, and Bella dealing with her own family, we've both been so busy we've only seen each other for a few hours each week. I know things are as rough on her folks as they've been on mine, and I hate leaving her to take on so much. I know Bella is strong, but her folks have kept her rather sheltered her whole life.

A knock on the front door takes me out of my thoughts. After a moment, there is another knock, so I jump up and run downstairs to answer it.

I open the door, finding a man dressed in a suit and another man walking around my father's Duesenberg Model J. I have known this day was coming, but seeing them here doesn't end the guilt and heartbreak. I stare at the man in front of me as he sizes me up and straightens his body.

"Is your father home?" he asks.

I mimic his actions, standing a few inches taller. With my father hiding in the bottle, I am the man of this family.

"My father is unavailable. How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Look, son, we need to speak to the man of the house, if you would go get him." He tries to dismiss me.

I shake my head and look at both men. "I am the man of the house. Any business you had with my father you now have with me."

The man exhales a breath of frustration but gives in. "Son, are you aware that your father owes The Federal Reserve Bank of Chicago ten thousand dollars?"

"Yes, I am aware." My voice remains firm and strong.

"Good, we've come to collect. Now our records show that Carlisle Cullen owns one Duesenberg Model J, this home and an office building housing his medical practice."

"That is correct, Mr…" I look up, arching an eyebrow, waiting for him to supply his name.

"I'm Marcus Volturi, and this is my associate James Jenks." He motions towards the man who is still eyeing my father's car.

I nod my head at him. "May I see some sort of identification or paperwork?"

Mr. Volturi hesitates, but after a few moments, opens his wallet and takes out the card identifying himself. Mr. Jenks then presents me with an official seizure notice from the bank.

"Thank you, you can take the car and the office downtown. However, we are staying in the house. I believe those two will settle the debt?" I say, staring him directly in his eyes.

Mr. Jenks speaks up for the first time since arriving on my doorstep. "Mr. Cullen, the amount is subject to taxes and interest. If the two items do not settle the amount, we will be forced to come back and remove you and your family from the premises."

I nod my head in understanding, praying to God it never happens. I turn and grab the keys off the table sitting next to the door and stare at them. They feel much heavier in my hand, like the rest of the burdens that now lie upon my shoulders.

Mr. Volturi clears his throat, getting my attention. I hand him the keys, and Mr. Jenks holds out the documentation for me. I take it and close the door.

When I turn around, mother is standing behind me with her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Are we being evicted?" she asks with a tremble in her voice.

I shake my head and give her a small smile. At least it's one less thing we have to worry about at the moment.

She breathes a sigh of relief and disappears around the corner. I head up to my room, and once there, I take out the stash of money I've collected. A little over fifty-five dollars is all I have to my name, and with no more money coming in and nothing else to sell, I don't know how long it will last. I have to get a job if we have any chance of surviving this thing.

We sit down to a meager meal of hotdogs and potatoes. Thelma calls it the poor man's meal. My father sits at the table with us, staring at his plate, not saying a word. He drank the last of his liquor supply earlier this week. He's been like this for weeks now, and personally I'm getting tired of it.

"Father? How much longer do you plan to wallow?" I ask, wondering if he ever plans to help earn some money around here.

"Edward, not now. Please," my mother begs.

"When would be a good time, Mother?" I stare at her, dropping my fork in anger.

No one utters a sound after my outburst. Everyone just stares at me, but a loud knock on the front door interrupts before the chaos can get out of hand.

When I answer the door, Bella is crying on the front porch. She's not wearing a coat, so I pull her inside out of the cool November night.

"Oh, Edward! We've ... been evicted! Everything ... was thrown out on the sidewalk." She falls into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Grief racks her body, and I struggle to keep her from falling to the floor. Her face is buried in my chest, and I stroke her hair, trying to find some way to comfort her.

My heart breaks into a million damn pieces seeing her like this, knowing there is nothing I can do to take away her pain.

"Calm down, Sweetheart." I guide her over to the one remaining couch in the living room.

"Now, tell me what happened?"

She takes a deep breath, and her body shivers in my arms. "The bank collectors came and took everything. They threw the rest of our things on the street. They said my father lost all of our money."

I rub her back, pulling her closer to me. I understand perfectly what she is going through. The only difference is my father at least had the common sense to pay off the house.

"My father took us all to Billy Black's, and he said we're all going to live in one of the empty apartments Billy owns. I don't like how his son eyes me, Edward," she cries into my chest.

I still at the thought of Bella living anywhere near the Blacks, especially in those slums they call apartments. Everyone knows that Billy Black and Charlie Swan are best friends. It's also common knowledge that Billy Black is one of the most dangerous criminals in Chicago. His son Jacob is following in his footsteps, gathering girls to prosty, and I do not want Bella anywhere near either of them.

"You are not going to stay anywhere near the Blacks. You're staying here with my family." I leave no room for her to argue.

"You know my father will never allow it," she says through her tears.

"Edward, we can't afford another mouth, and think of Bella's reputation," my mother says from her position in the hall. She's leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

Her appearance startles me. She's spent a lot a time in her room, crying or arguing with my father, so her voicing an opinion is something new.

I start to argue, but Bella interrupts me.

"Your mother's right. I will stay at the apartment with my parents. They need me, Edward," she says, but it's obvious she wishes my mother wasn't right.

"No. We can go to the church and have Father Weber marry us." Again, my words are firm.

"Edward, be reasonable! Isabella is safe with her parents. Maybe after we are all back on our feet, the wedding can take place," my mother says, her tone pleading.

"Mother, stay out of this!" I yell, unable to control my anger.

Bella touches my face gently, calming me with her beautiful, brown eyes.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll stay with my family. My father will not let anything happen to me," she says, giving me a reassuring smile.

I reluctantly agree with her, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm taking Isabella away from there.

 **March 1930**

Christmas comes and goes without fanfare. One by one, families are evicted, unable to pay the rent or the mortgage on their homes.

Bella and her parents move into one of Billy Blacks rundown apartments. He gives Charlie the 'nicer' one with a single bedroom, so Bella sleeps on a cot in the front room. I don't question Charlie Swan on his decisions, but I know he's working alongside Billy, like they did when they were younger.

Nineteen hundred and thirty comes in with hunger pangs and a cold house. In January, father finds my stash of money and runs off for three weeks, squandering it all.

Without money, we can't afford oil for heat anymore, so I cut up some of the furniture I haven't sold, so we can have a fire in the fireplace.

This is the first time I've ever been disappointed in him, and at this point, I'm sure it won't be the last.

I secure a steady job at the metal company with Emmett. He now has a family to support just like me. He marries Rose in December because he knocks her up. They're staying in one of Billy Black's slums as well since his father would not allow him and Rose to stay with the family.

Walking down the street in my too-small coat, I grip the bag with the modest amount of food I am able to buy. I am on my way to Bella's apartment, trying to see her for ten or fifteen minutes before I rush home to feed my family.

I see Jessica huddled with a few other girls looking for men who want to spend their wages. I shake my head at the sight, and remember that last day we all hung out, joking around. It seems like a lifetime ago.

After Mike's dad had committed suicide, he had decided to move to Detroit in hopes of finding a better future. Abandoned by both her father and Mike, Jessica has no choice but to work for Jacob Black in order to be able to provide for her mother and her siblings.

When Jessica spots me, it's not like the old days. This time she has a sultry look on her face as she walks over. "Edward, how about I show you a good time?"

My eyes scan her body. Her face is dirty, and her filthy clothes are hanging loose on her skinny figure. Her face is haunted with black circles around her eyes. She's no longer the pretty, vibrant girl of a few months ago.

I plant a small smile on my face, trying to remain civil. "Thank you, Jess, but no. I'm on my way to pay Bella a visit. Take care of yourself."

I turn to walk away, but she grabs my arm. "Edward, please. I haven't had a customer all day. If I don't bring something to Jacob, he'll beat me."

I cringe _,_ not really knowing how I can help her. We've known each other our entire lives, and I know she's just doing what she feels she needs to, but I have to worry about my family first. Unfortunately, she's made her bed.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm an engaged man." The look of defeat on her face breaks me, so I open my small bag and tear a big chunk of bread off, passing it over to her.

"Thank you, Edward. You've always been so kind," she says as I turn to walk towards the dilapidated building.

After a moment, I hear her call after me. "Edward, I think you should know a lot of men have been showing interest in Bella, and I believe Jacob plans to have her on the corner soon."

Her words stop me dead in my tracks. I turn to face her, my heart beating like it's trying to break free from my chest. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think her father is going to allow Jacob to put her on the street. Jacob was talking about how much money he was going to sell her virginity for."

I turn and run as fast as I can. Garbage and sewage greet me as I take the old stairs two at a time. Once I'm at their apartment door, I bang my fist on the wood until they ache.

Bella comes to the front door looking exhausted but happy. An aroma I haven't smelled in what feels like centuries greets me at the door. .

"How was work Edward? You'll never guess what happened," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

I push her gently away, looking her over. "Where is your father? I must speak to him," I say, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"He's in the bedroom with mother," she says, waving her hand down the hall. "We have a whole meal. Dad just came home with it all. Can you believe it?" she asks.

I need her to understand the urgency, but I feel guilty because it's the first time I've seen her happy since this whole nightmare started. So I follow her into the kitchen where the sights and smells collide. I see fresh baked bread, steak and potatoes, chicken, green bean, potato salad, and corn on the cob, all laid out like the past six months never happened.

My mouth waters at the sight.

"Sit down and let me make you a plate." She starts to take the bag of my meager offerings out of my hands, but I stop her.

Something about this entire spread makes my skin crawl. Just the thought of what Charlie may have offered to get such a feast makes me sick to my stomach. "I can't Bella. I need to speak to your father, right away."

She looks up at me with a questioning look on her face, but when her eyes meet mine, she nods and goes to knock on the bedroom door.

They don't answer immediately, but whispered voices can be heard on the other side of the door.

"Dad, Edward is here, and he would like to speak with you," she says.

She turns to me. "What's the matter, Edward?"

I don't have the chance to answer her before Charlie comes out, wearing a t-shirt and suspenders. He glances at me and then he says, "Isabella, may I speak to Edward alone for a minute?"

"Yes, Daddy, of course," she says, looking at me for reassurance.

I nod, and Bella leaves the room. Charlie turns toward me, but before he can say anything I interrupt him.

"Is it true? Do you plan to put Bella to work on the streets to be a whore?" I don't try to hide my disgust.

"Edward, I'm sorry to have to do this, but my family has to eat. It's the only way in this day and age," he says.

I stand there, not believing my ears. "Charlie, Bella is not working the streets." I dig my index finger in his chest.

"Really? And who's going to stop me from putting my own daughter to work for her family?" Charlie knocks my hand out of the way, and we glare at each other, standing toe to toe.

"I am," I say, leaving no doubt.

He lets out a ragged breath, looking beaten and worn out.

"Son, I don't have a choice. Now it's best if you just leave and forget about her."

I shake my head at him. "Neither do I, Charlie. Bella!" I yell.

Bella walks into the kitchen, looking from me to her father.

"Get your things," I demand, not taking my eyes off of Charlie.

Without hesitation, she runs into the next room, leaving me alone with her father. Mrs. Swan walks into the kitchen dressed in her best dress, albeit a little shabby. She stops once she sees me.

"Oh, Edward, you should go. We're expecting company," she says.

Bella comes back, carrying a small bag and looks between her mother and me.

"What company?" she asks, looking directly at her father.

"Billy Black and his son Jacob are coming. You're going to start working with the other girls. It's the only way."

I turn to Charlie as I start walking out of the kitchen, pulling Bella behind me.

"Over my dead body," I grit out through my teeth.

Charlie rushes towards us, yelling, "Edward! She's not leaving with you! She's working for Jacob, and that's final."

"The fuck she is." I continue pulling Bella toward the door.

"It's too late, Edward. I've already accepted Billy's money for my family. You can't expect us to go on living like this! I won't put Renee through this any longer. If my beautiful, young daughter can bring in some extra money, well then that's what the hell she will do." He grabs me by the coat.

I push him off of me, and he staggers backward. "I don't care what sort of deal you made with Billy or Jacob Black, but Isabella will not be a part of it."

We make it as far as the sidewalk, when we hear Renee, yelling.

"Isabella! You can't do this to us! Get back here, young lady! Is this what you want? To be a poor man's wife?"

Bella stops and turns to face her mother.

"I'd rather be Edward's wife than a common street whore."

She turns her back on her mother, and I wrap my arm around her, pulling her into my side. Silent tears fall down her cheeks, and her body shakes as we walk away.

When we enter my house, it's dark, but slightly warmer than outside. My small family is huddled under blankets around the fireplace, the flames dying out slowly.

When they realize I am here, Alice jumps up and runs over to me.

"Edward! Did you bring us food? I'm so hungry," she whines.

My mother walks up to me, and I pass her the small bag.

"I was only able to buy a few things, but you and Bella can go buy more tomorrow," I say.

"Thank you, Edward. Isabella, dear, I'm so glad you stopped by. Come into the kitchen and help me with dinner. I started a stew that Thelma taught me how to make. I was just waiting on Edward to add the meat," my mother says, stepping aside to let Bella pass.

"The butcher prices went up again, so I was only able to get a small cut of beef."

I can see the disappointment in her eyes, so I take a deep breath and look at her. "Bella isn't just visiting, she's moving in."

Her shock is obvious, and I see her eyes flit to the bare table.

"I don't care about food. We'll make do," I say, leaving her no room to argue.

My mother stares as if she wants to argue, but I shake my head and leave the girls in the kitchen to finish up dinner. My father is by the fire, drunk and depressed as usual.

I move to stand next to him and follow his gaze. I take in the bare room, once grand with the finest of things. I can see failure reflected in his eyes, which he turns back to the dwindling fire.

Giving up on the thought of talking to him, I move to our grand dining room, which now holds the kindling that once was our furniture and grab one piece to kindle the flames. I know it will not do much, but it's all we can spare.

As I'm putting it on the fire, Alice calls from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

We all gather at the table, our stomachs growling as Bella spoons small portions for all of us. She then sets the bread on the table and starts cutting it up in small pieces, but my mother notices half of it missing.

"Edward, what happened to the rest of the bread?"

"I gave it to an old friend," I say.

"Edward! I swear you would let us starve. First sharing half our food with Thelma, and now giving some _friend_ half of our bread," she says.

I ignore her. "Mother, tomorrow will you and Bella go to Father Weber to schedule a time for us to wed?"

Bella's eyes light up, and she takes a seat next to Alice, grinning from ear to ear. We haven't discussed this, but we can't live here together without being married.

The hearty stew my mother has prepared doesn't quite fill me up, but it does stave off my hunger, and there is enough left over for tomorrow as well.

After dinner, my mother pulls Bella and me to the side before she goes upstairs with everyone else. "Isabella, until you and Edward are married you will sleep with Alice." She leaves no room to argue, so we both nod.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

After everyone is safely upstairs, I lead Bella over to the small fire. My arms wrap around her waist, and I sigh in relief that she is with me. The very thought of her on the streets like Jessica brings an anger out of me like I've never felt before.

"Bella, are you okay with getting married as soon as Father Weber can marry us?" I know we are engaged, but I don't want to just assume she's okay with everything happening so fast.

"More than you know. I love you," she whispers.

I dip my head down, brushing my lips against hers.

"I love you, too," I whisper before I scoop her up in my arms and press our lips together.

I don't know if it's the fact that we just pledged ourselves to become husband and wife or the fact that I know she'll be sleeping in the same house as me. Whatever it is, it's intensifying our passion for one another tenfold.

I pull away before I'm unable to stop myself and whisper, "Goodnight," against her forehead.

"Goodnight." She smiles, making her way upstairs and leaving me alone.

I wake the next morning with an erection as just the thought of Bella being so close in proximity drives me crazy. If we don't marry soon, I may not survive. As much as I'd like to lie in bed and think about her, I realize I can't because I have to get to work, so I dress for the day and run down to find Mother and Bella in the kitchen with a small breakfast ready for me.

"Good morning, Mother, Bella."

Bella turns around with a shy smile on her face as she brings a plate of peppers and eggs with a side of bread. She hands me a cup of coffee, and I inhale deeply.

"This looks good. Thank you, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome. I've already made your lunch, and I went out to Thelma's greenhouse and cut you up a tomato and a small apple."

She takes a seat at the table opposite of me, smiling ear to ear. My mother sits down with her own cup of coffee and passes Bella a cup. They both begin eating, and I can't help the panic that envelops me. I stare at Bella, thinking how I could've lost her, and the thought alone puts a hole in my heart.

"Maybe Father Weber can marry us this Saturday? It won't be a grand affair like we originally planned, "I say, feeling a little guilty. She deserves the best of everything, and all I'm able to give is a quick ceremony and a piece of bread.

Bella grabs my hand, smiling. "I don't need anything grand as long as I have you," she whispers.

I squeeze her hand and stand up to put my dishes away. "Well, thank you for breakfast, ladies. Mother, see you when I get off work. Bella can you walk me to the door?" I ask, wanting to steal a kiss or two.

"Of course, Edward." She stands up, a little eager as well.

As Bella follows me to the front door, but before we reach it, I pull her into the small hallway.

My hands settle on her waist as her hands lay gently on my chest.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy. I love having you here with me."

I press kisses on her cheek and down her neck. I kiss her ear, taking the lobe in my mouth.

"You're not the only one being driven crazy," she whispers softly as she leans up and kisses my lips. Then she turns around and walks off, leaving me standing in the hallway.

I'm a little stunned at her candor because I didn't think girls enjoyed things like getting around the bases and sex, but it seems that my little wife to be may just enjoy the things I will do to her body.

I clear my mind as I rush down the street, setting a fast pace to get to work. I may be a regular worker, but if I don't show up, any guy standing in line could take my place and that would be it. 

I get to work with five minutes to spare and set up beside Emmett. The work is tedious, which makes the day go by slow, but Emmett and I both need this job, so we keep our heads down and work, not even talking until the bell rings, signaling our short lunch break.

"So you're just going to do it? To hell with her old man?"

Emmett and I sit on the curb, eating our sparse lunch as some of the guys stare on, not having anything at all to eat.

"He was going to put her to work on the streets. I love her, and I refuse to lose her because of my current situation. I'm going to do everything in my power to make her happy."

Emmett takes a bite out of his cucumber and mustard sandwich, thinking over my words.

"Well I'm not going to say it's easy, especially with the extra mouth coming, but I wouldn't trade Rosie or my child for all the comforts of Hoover. Congratulations, Edward."

I smile at him while I eat the small apple Bella put in my lunch. There wasn't much, but it filled me in other ways since it was made with love.

Entering the house, the smell of fresh baked bread hits my nostrils. When I get to the kitchen, I find Thelma canning the few vegetables from the garden. Thelma's canning is the only thing that kept us alive through the winter.

A few pans of dough sit covered on the table, waiting for the yeast to rise while 3 fresh loaves are cooling on the rack. It's funny how something made out of such simple ingredients like water, flour and yeast will keep you fed for days.

"Hello, Thelma. Sure smells good in here. What are you putting up today?" I ask, entering the kitchen.

"We have a few peppers, tomatoes, peas and potatoes. We we're able to make several loaves of bread, as I'm sure you can smell."

The depression has been hard on everyone, but it has been specifically hard on the blacks. They have lost their jobs and homes, too but the difference is white men have a better chance at finding work.

The back door opens, and Bella comes in holding a few eggs. I sold the electric refrigerator in December, so now the cold dirt in the backyard is our refrigerator. There are several holes around the backyard where food is buried, so it stays fresh.

Bella sits the eggs down on the table, and walks over to me. I take her by the hand, leading her out of eyesight so that I can greet her properly.

"Edward, Thelma's teaching me how to cook other things. I've written down several of her recipes."

"That's wonderful, baby," I say, putting my lips to hers.

We lose ourselves in each other until Thelma's voice interrupts us.

"Bella, your bread is going to burn." I hear Thelma say from the kitchen.

Bella jumps and runs back into the kitchen, smiling ear to ear. I follow behind her and stand in the doorway.

"Where are Mom, Dad and Alice?" I ask.

"Your Mom is upstairs with your Dad," Bella answers. "He had a pretty bad day today." She takes the bread from the oven, setting it on top of the stove. "Alice is playing with friends.

"What's wrong with Dad?" I ask, but I'm pretty sure of the answer.

"He was in a state when we returned from seeing Father Weber. Oh, and Edward, Father Weber will marry us on Saturday at eleven in the morning. We can go get the license on Friday after you get off work." She turns around, giving me a radiant smile.

I look at her beaming face and have to really work hard to control myself. I want to kiss her hard, Thelma be damned.

"That's wonderful," I say, trying to contain my excitement, but I know I need to see about my father. "I'm going to go check on my father. I'll be back down in time for supper." I'm sure when Bella says my father was in a state she meant he had been drunk.

When I arrive outside of my parents' door, my mother comes out, wiping tears from her eyes.

"How is he?" I ask as I wrap an arm around her thin shoulders.

"Oh Edward! I'd hoped he'd recover from this, but he just seems to be getting worse. What are we going to do?" Desperation is evident in her voice.

"We'll just keep a closer eye on him. Make sure we do not leave anything around he can sell for liquor. I'm sure he will improve when the economy comes back," I say, hoping I'm right. I'm tired of Father's behavior, but I know if I were to act on my thoughts my mother would be unhappy.

Thelma spends the evening showing Bella how to take care of the house, or what little there is of it remaining. Thelma still makes the trip from the Southside to us once or twice a week. She shows mother and Alice how to cook and clean. I allow her to split the food from the garden, and we share other things as well.

Thelma has always been like family to us, and I see no reason for that to end because times are hard. If I think they are hard on us, it's nothing compared to what her family is going through.

We eat dinner together, and it seems like a feast: eggs and peppers with a few slices of bread. This may last us a few days, which is good. Alice sits next to Bella at the table, talking about the wedding.

On Friday night, I clean my room in preparation of sharing it the next night with my wife. A soft knock interrupts my cleaning, Bella enters with a few belongings. I straighten up the covers on my full size mattress and take her things from her hand, putting them in the cardboard box that serves as a dresser for me.

Bella stands at the door fidgeting and biting her plump bottom lip. Her hair falls over her face, hiding one of her pretty brown eyes from me. I walk over to her, closing the door.

"Come here soon-to-be wife." I pull her into me causing her to giggle as I kiss her lips, one of my hands sweeps her hair out of her beautiful face. "Go to bed alone one last time. Tomorrow you are mine forever," I say as I usher her to the door.

The church is chilly and lit only by candles scattered about the sanctuary. I hold Bella's hand in mine, trying to warm her. We are standing next to three other couples, all being married together. As much as I wish I could have a grand wedding with just Bella and me, it's wise to marry in groups during these hard times. We can all have one large feast after the ceremony and each family makes a dish or two to share, so we can have a celebration.

Bella and I stare into each other's eyes as I slip the ring on her finger. I think swear that one day, I will replace this ring with a much grander one, but when a bright smile appears on her lips, I cannot wait to kiss my wife.

Bella is a vision in my mother's dress. The off-white lace hugs her figure as the slim skirt shows off her womanly hips. A long veil adorns her head, falling past her shoulders. Her hair is pulled back, so I can see every detail of her lovely face.

Father Weber raises his hand. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you all with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. You may now kiss your brides."

The banquet in the church hall is bustling with people who are getting one of the first filling meals they've had in months. I make sure that Bella, Alice, Thelma and my mother have plates before I even think about myself.

I notice a few eyes cut our way since Thelma is with us. The fact of the matter is she is a part of this family, so I stare each person in the eye, daring them to say something.

Rose and Emmett join our small group. Bella rubs Rose's protruding belly before taking a seat next to her. Emmett comes up to me smiling ear to ear.

"Congratulations. Took you long enough." He pulls me into a hug.

We go make our plates after the women and children have eaten. There is a nice spread of food: baked apples, beef stew, fried mushrooms, dandelion salad, spaghetti with tomato sauce and navy beans, deep fried chicken skins, bean soup, squirrel, and one large cake for all the couples. The butcher even sent a piece of meat to celebrate the couples. Of course it wasn't his best cut, but it was very good of him.

All four couples stand around the cake, cutting a piece for each other. I'm glad we get to have some of the traditions, but mostly, I'm just happy that Bella is my wife.

Bella's parents don't show for the wedding, and although Bella does not say anything, I know she is hurting.

Coming home to a cold house does not take away from our happy mood, and I am so ecstatic that I put two pieces of wood in the fireplace. We all stand around the fire, warming ourselves until one by one, everyone says their good-nights and goes off to bed.

Once Bella and I are alone, we stand on opposite sides of the room, both nervous. She twists her hand into the fabric of her lace dress, and I take a deep breath, gathering my nerves, I cross the room and pull her close to me. The feel of her in my arms is like nothing I've ever felt before. She begins to relax in my arms as I take my time, enjoying the kiss.

Undressing my wife is the most sensual act I've done in my entire life. When she is completely bare in front of me, I can't help but to stare at this beautiful creature—Jesus, Mary and Joseph, my wife is exquisite.

Bella lies down on the mattress; she's shaking, nervous, but the sight of her sends an urgency through me, so I undress myself before joining her, not wanting clothes to stand in our way.

My lips are greedy, taking one then another nipple in my hungry mouth. I lose myself, kissing every inch of her body. Bella let's out nervous giggles as my lips kiss her most intimate areas.

She makes the sexiest moans as I slip a finger inside of her, trying to prepare her for me.

"I love you," I whisper against her neck, nipping and sucking.

"Edward … I love you, too," she says, pulling me on top of her.

Lining myself up at her entrance, I kiss her lips as I push in, getting met by her barrier.

"Oh!" Bella yelps out, holding on to me for dear life.

I still for a moment, and then push into her heat.

Sweet, Fuck!

"Oh, Bella," I groan into her hair as I push in deeper.

I smile knowing I'm the first and the last man that will ever be inside of her.

I still, knowing that this is painful for her. It takes everything in me to not move. I kiss every part of her face until she relaxes, and I start to move inside of her again, my lips never leaving hers for long, my hands always on a breast, doing everything in my power to make this enjoyable for my wife. She becomes wetter, and the feeling brings me to my knees as I move, chasing the euphoric feeling coming up from my balls that seems to be rising, rising …

"Dear God in heaven!" I cry out.

Bella slaps a hand over my mouth, trying to keep me from disturbing the rest of the house, but I don't care as I climax and then still before falling into exhaustion beside my wife.

Pulling Bella into my side, I kiss her hard, and she returns the kiss with the same desperation. We spend the remainder of the evening basking in the glow of being husband and wife.

After the first initial days as husband and wife, we find ourselves _practicing_ all the time. I will pull Bella away from cooking while enduring the displeasing looks from my mother and take her upstairs where I have my way with her, and she definitely has her way with me.

We discover many different ways to _practice_ and with different parts of our bodies. On the whole, I am a very happy man, and if the smile on my wife's face as we make our way home on a warm Saturday afternoon in June is any indication, I'm doing my job as husband very well.

Carrying the few bags in my hand, I listen happily as Bella tells me about her week. A few weeks ago, she started a job sewing at a warehouse. She likes working, and the extra money helps us all out a great deal. She also has been bringing home discarded fabric from the garbage to practice making her own designs.

As she prattles on about a particularly pretty one she found for Emmett's and Rose's baby, my eyes go to the group of prostys being looked over by a John. My heart speeds up, and I try to find a way to spare my wife this particular heartbreak.

I've known for some time now. Emmett told me that Charlie Swan had owed a debt to Billy and Jacob Black. They wanted a woman on the streets, and since I didn't allow Bella to be their victim. They had taken Renee.

I stared in horror as Renee Swan walks off with the man on her heels. She crosses the street and as in a picture show, her eyes lock on Bella.

Bella stops walking and looks on in shock.

"Sweetheart, let's go," I say gently, but she does not move.

"Mother? What are you doing," she asks with tears in her eyes.

"I'm doing what you didn't have the courage too. I hope you're happy now," she says, spitting on the ground.

"Whatsa' matter? C'mon my whanger's getting cold." The man grabs Renee by the arm and takes her down the alley.

Bella looks on, horrified, and I quickly move us down the street, not stopping for anything or anyone. When we reach the house, Bella runs to our bedroom. My mother and Alice move to go after her, but I shake my head passing Alice the little food we brought.

Entering our bedroom, I find Bella on the mattress crying hysterically. She turns towards me angrily.

"Just tell me. Did you know?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, gripping my hat in my hand.

She stands up with a fire in her eyes, "You knew, and you chose not to tell me that my mother is a whore! A Whore, Edward! You didn't think that was something you should tell me?"

I swallow trying to form my words carefully, "I didn't want to upset you-"

"Well, thank you for thinking of me. Next time there is important information about my parents, please tell me. Now get out. I don't want to see you!" She falls on the bed, heavy with the weight of what she saw.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Leave, Edward!" She demands.

I leave my wife alone to her tears and pain.

After two weeks of the silent treatment and sleeping in the same bed, seeing the back of Bella's head, I'm surprised to find her up waiting for me.

She is sitting on our makeshift bed, chewing on her bottom lip. I close the door and join Bella, taking her hand in mine.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath as a lone tear falls down her cheek. My heart stops beating in my chest, fear gripping my very being, afraid that she's going to leave me for not telling her about Renee.

"I'm with child, Edward …"

I sit next to her, not saying anything as her words sink in. I'm going to be a father. Someone will depend solely on me to provide for them, to make sure they are never in want or fear. Something my own father did not do when this entire mess started.

Tears fall down my own eyes. I know I should be afraid of having another mouth to feed, but I'm not. The only feeling that runs through me is inexplicable joy.

"Oh, baby!" My arms wrap around her, and I pull her into my lap, kissing her with everything that is in me.

Her body is stiff at first, but then she begins to relax in my arms, opening up to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

She pulls away, tear-stained eyes meeting tear-stained eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Bella, how could I be upset? You're blessing me with a child, our child."

"Edward, we can barely feed ourselves. How are we supposed to feed our child?" She stares at me, the look on her face grim.

"We'll make due. This is a blessing, Bella. I love you and I love this baby. We'll figure it out just like we have everything else."

She gives me a small smile but a bigger one graces my face and I shout, "I'm going to be a father!"

Six months into Bella's pregnancy, we face another crisis. With Bella eating for two, we have to make sure she has enough to grow a healthy child, so I find myself visiting the bread line on South State Street at least twice a week. It's very popular since the gangster Al Capone runs it.

So when I walk into the kitchen and notice the small pot of hotdogs and potatoes, I don't even bother to say a word; I just turn away from the kitchen to get my hat and coat.

Bella follows me out and says, "Edward, please, I don't want you to have go. I will be fine with my portion."

"Baby, it's not a problem. Those meals that Al Capone serves are just as filling as any home cooked meal."

As I'm about to walk out the door, Father comes down the stairs, almost losing his footing. "Carlisle, I'm going to the bread line. Get your coat."

He stops and stares at me. I had stopped calling him Father months ago. I know now that it's a title that is earned, not given willingly. I am proud to go to the bread line so that my pregnant wife can have her fill, but my father would rather wallow in self-pity than sacrifice for his family.

"I'm not going. It's freezing out there." His words are slurred, and he stumbles over his own feet.

"I'm not asking. There isn't enough food for all of us. Bella and the baby need to eat."

"If you think I'm going to go freeze for day old bread because you were stupid enough to knock her up-"

Without saying a word, I stroll over to him and grab him by the shirt collar, picking him up and throwing him against the wall. Bella let's out a scream, and my mother and Alice run into the hallway.

My mother grabs on to my arm. "Edward! Please don't do this."

"Mother, take Alice and Bella into the kitchen." My voice is calm, as my eyes stay locked on the wide eyes of my father.

"Edward …"

"Now!" I shout, causing everyone to leave Carlisle and me alone.

"You think you're better than me now? Since you have a wife and a baby on the way. You will fail them, like I've failed you all," he says, not even trying to struggle out of my hold.

I pull him up and slam him back into the wall hard. He lets out a whimper, but I don't care about his pain. He hasn't cared about ours as he hid in the bottle for the last year.

"I will never fail them because I'm not a coward like you! Either you get your shit together, or I swear on my unborn child, I will put your ass out on the streets. Now get your fucking coat. You will not be eating my food while I go stand in line." I release him, causing him to fall on the floor in a heap.

I wait by the door, staring at him, daring him to defy me. After a moment, he stands up and walks to the closet to get his hat and coat.

I nod at him and yell towards the kitchen, "We will back in a few hours."

I am optimistic after our trip to the breadline, but instead of starting to take care of his family, Carlisle becomes more depressed and continues coming home drunk every night. By January, I finally have enough and throw him out.

My mother cries for days and begs me to let him come back home. I refuse and tell her that she is not to let him in under any circumstances, or she'll be joining him on the streets.

Bella gives birth to a healthy baby boy, John Edward Cullen, on a cold day in March. He sleeps in a dresser drawer the first year of his life, but Bella and my mother cushion the drawer with blankets, making it comfortable for him. It shames me to no end that I can't buy him a proper crib, but John is loved and happy.

Carlisle finally comes back home in April, but his arrival is met with distrust from the whole family. We have spent a long time watching him lose himself, and it will take time for us to trust him again.

Apparently, one day while Carlisle is standing in the breadline he runs into one of his old associates, who is helping out in the line. He offers Carlisle a place to stay and helps him put down the liquor and get a job at a hospital. 

He never resumes his role as head of the household, leaving all the decisions to me, but he does become a valued and contributing member of our family again. My father literally rises from the dead, bringing with him a sense of hope. Years later, when we reminisce about our lives, he will tell me that seeing me be the man that he couldn't be and eventually forcing him on the street is what saved his life.

My mother's demeanor changes as well. The return of her husband, my father, gives her a joy and a kindness that I have never seen from her.

Rosalie, Emmett and their son, Tom, are finally able to move out of Billy Blacks' slums after finding a better apartment.

Bella and I practice a number of different methods to try and prevent adding another mouth to feed, but they don't always work, and we have been blessed with Sarah, Joseph, Ruth and Peter.

The depression is long over by the time Ruth and Peter are born. Things start looking up in thirty-nine when Joseph comes screaming into the world. That boy is our loud one. Emmett and I start a little metal business and three years later it takes off because of our entry into the war.

Bella begins making clothes for wealthy women, and soon she is a very sought after dressmaker. As the demand for more and more of her designs grows, she expands her business and teaches Alice, Rose and my mother. The family business continues to thrive.

The Swans do not survive the Great Depression. Renee runs away with one of her Johns, and Charlie Swan spends his days drowning his sorrows. I can't bring myself to feel sorry for him because I never once considered letting my family whore themselves to put food on our table, and we have always been happy and loved.

Thelma moves to Alabama with her son and his family. She writes every now and again, telling us about the antics of her grandkids and her new life in Alabama, which sounds far from ideal, but as a black woman, she's never had it easy.

In the year nineteen hundred and fifty, I sit at the table with my family and friends; the house has heat again, furniture takes up every available space, and the dining room table is overflowing with food. I look over to my wife and I smile knowing that we survived The Great Depression—together.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little view into the Depression era from Edward's POV. That's all for these two. I believe it wrapped up very nicely! Love you! Mean it! Now you see I've been writing like cray! The Bachelor Duke my other Age entry will start posting today!**


End file.
